


Building Bridges

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beach Holidays, Conflict Resolution, Exhibitionism, F/M, Family Issues, Incest, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Questionable Family Therapy, Sexual Confusion, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Yang and her father haven't had the best relationship since Summer died. In an attempt to fix that and to give Ruby a better home life, the two decide to go on a holiday together to a resort that offers relaxation and therapy, all designed to help bring struggling families back together again. Yang's willing to do whatever it takes, even if that means silly therapy courses, sitting in circles talking about dreams or whatever other nonsense they decide is needed to fix the rift between her and her father. She never expected the therapy to be so... hands on.Or for her thoughts to change in such a drastic wayIdea by IndieCent





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by IndieCent

* * *

Yang leaned an elbow on the window and tried not to feel any excitement as she looked out over the clear ocean and sandy beaches. The sun shone in the distance, already on its way down seeing as it was mid-afternoon but doing little to hide the beautiful scenery of the tropical resort they were touching down at. Normally, she’d have been all for swimming and hanging out with Ruby, but her sister wasn’t here. It was just her and her old man. Yang sighed.

Taiyang shifted in the seat next to her but didn’t say anything. He’d heard her, but he didn’t know what to say and neither did she. The awkward silence that had clung to them the whole ride over persisted. This time, it was his turn to sigh and look away.

The commercial Bullhead was coming down to land. The lights flicked on, telling them to stay in their seats, and a preppy voice chimed out the time and temperature, then wished them a pleasant day. Had it been an actual person capable of seeing how they were ignoring one another, she thought they wouldn’t have bothered.

“We promised to give this a try,” he said suddenly. “We told Ruby we’d sort this out.”

“Hmm.” Yang hummed noncommittally.

“Yang…” He sighed again, interrupting himself. “We need to give it our all. We can’t just be like this all the time, not when Ruby looked so upset.”

She growled, looking down. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

“You are.” He reached out to touch her shoulder. Yang jerked away and he didn’t try again. “The fact you’re willing to try is more than enough for me. Thank you, Yang. This won’t be a waste. I promise you that. This place… It’s famous for helping families fix their problems and get back together.”

Yang hummed again without really caring. Frankly, the only reason she was here was because of Ruby. Because the way they were acting around one another hurt her sister. She wasn’t sure where her and Taiyang’s arguments came from, but he kept trying to put his foot down and play the father card, and she wouldn’t have it. She’d thought it just an issue for them, but when Ruby started to cry? Fuck. It was so easy looking back to see how much it affected her sister.

“I want us both to make a promise,” he said. “To try our best – no matter what is asked, no matter how difficult it is, to do our best to listen and act on what they say. If not for our sakes, then for Ruby.”

Her shoulders rose and then fell. “For Ruby,” she echoed. “I promise to try…”

He laid a hand on her shoulder again. This time, she didn’t pull away. “Thank you.”

The ramp was down, and the door opened. Hot air washed in and they unbuckled their belts and stood, stepping out into hot sunlight and a cool breeze. The tang of salty water touched her nose and she drew a deep breath, enjoying how fresh everything smelt.

At the bottom of the ramp, a woman with a white uniform awaited them. It wasn’t quite like that of a doctor and more something someone working at a spa would wear. White pants cut straight down the leg and a white top that covered her up to her shoulders but was short sleeved for the weather. The woman smiled at them and bowed from the waist. Taiyang approached, Yang following sullenly.

“Mr and Miss Xiao Long. We’ve been awaiting you.” She was a friendly looking brunette with an exotic voice, the accent from Mistral. “You must be Yang, Mr Xiao Long’s daughter. My name is Cherish. Welcome to the Silver Waters Family Healing Resort.”

“Yeah.” Yang stood awkwardly, wondering what she was supposed to say. “Why silver waters?”

“Oh, you don’t know? There’s a breed of plankton in the water that becomes illuminated a night, bathing the water in a silver glow. You really should take a look later. You can even swim in it and the silver lights cling to your body.”

Huh. That actually sounded interesting. Ruby would love a photo.

“Before that, however, I’m to introduce you to our resort. As you no doubt know, we’re a family resort that focuses on healing rifts between family members. Think of us as equal parts counselling, relaxation and a holiday resort. We think the first step to healing is to relax and escape the stress of everyday life, hence the holiday aspect. You can’t very well confront your problems if work stress, homework or social media is holding you back.”

“Is that why I had to give up my scroll?” Yang asked.

“Yes. It’s not like we’re completely cut off from civilisation. We have terminals that are free to use at the main desks and you can call out at any time. We just don’t want people using their scrolls to escape from communicating with one another. There are studies that show over-reliance on screens, especially the light coming from them, can cause irritability and stress. We want to cut down on that while you’re here.”

“We agreed to that,” Taiyang said.

“I’m glad.” Cherish smiled happily. She probably got some shit for that from other people. Yang wasn’t so bothered; she had friends, but they all knew she’d be away for a week and it wasn’t like she _needed_ her scroll. “We’re all about natural healing here, which means a combination of relaxation, proximity and therapy. Your days will be split between sessions with myself or other members of staff, and free time for yourselves. Don’t worry, we won’t take up your time all day. You’ll have plenty of time to have fun as well.”

Ugh. The therapy sounded annoying – it would probably be sitting in circles talking about their problems, which sounded about as appealing as a venereal disease. She’d promised Ruby, however. Promised to try and make it work.

“Do we start with one such session?” Taiyang asked.

“We will, but only after we talk about what you both want from your time here. We don’t want to force a certain way of thinking onto you. Before that, however, I ought to warn you that we practice a very natural way of life here. A bringing down of barriers. We want people to learn to feel relaxed and comfortable around one another, and that means being willing to face situations which may at first feel uncomfortable. It’s through overcoming this that you’ll let down your guard and let one another in. I do want to make it clear that it may at first seem uncomfortable. Even embarrassing.”

“What, exactly?” Yang asked, eyes narrowing.

Cherish didn’t immediately answer and instead pushed open the doors to the main resort, stepping in and trusting them to follow. Immediate sounds of laughter, splashing and conversation drifted toward them, accompanies by soft music played by a band up on a stage.

There were three different pools set on different levels, each surrounded by white marble paths and deckchairs. Hotel buildings reached up behind with restaurants on balconies, shaded by verandas which scaled above with bright green vines and flowers. At the back, a staircase led down to the sandy white beaches and more people swam in the ocean, while jet skis and boats were out in deeper water. A bar sat to the left with people on stools at it. Another was in the water – an actual pool bar with swimmers half-submerged, leaning on the counter with cocktails in hand. Four people were playing water volleyball in the other pool, a girl spiking a shot down which struck an older man and bounced off his face. Likely her father. He burst out laughing, as did the teenage girl.

It was idyllic, flamboyant and the kind of place she’d have _killed_ to visit.

And yet Yang’s mouth fell open and her face flushed bright red. Beside her, Taiyang muttered something – an epitaph or just some shocked words. Natural healing indeed. Yang shook her head, heart hammering in her chest.

They were all stark naked.

* * *

“W – W – What is this!?”

“We’re a naturalist retreat,” Cherish said calmly. “As part of the therapy here, you’ll be expected to go without clothing and bare yourselves fully to one another. The only ones you’ll see dressed are members of staff.”

Yang stepped back and bumped into her father. She whirled, eyes wide and finger stabbing out accusingly. “You knew!?”

“No.” Taiyang shook his head, as surprised as her. “It was never mentioned…”

“It’s not something we advertise all too heavily,” Cherish admitted, and while Yang calmed down a little at the fact he hadn’t lied to her, it didn’t help much.

“B – But why? Why naked…?”

“It’s about removing barriers and pushing you both out of your comfort zones.” The way she explained it was so reasonable and calm that Yang felt trapped. “People are naturally resistant to the idea of change or there being something wrong and we find that this is a good way to shock them into being more open minded. There are other reasons, of course. Not focusing on what to wear gives you more time to communicate, and if you can relax around your father while you’re both naked then what _can’t_ you do? As you can see, the results speak for themselves. Everyone who came here was once as you were, either feuding, indifferent or struggling to talk to one another. Look at them now.”

Playing, laughing and swimming. It was impossible to say they were all fine and all problems were fixed, but they were better than her and Taiyang. Even so, Yang bit her lip and clung to her top. This couldn’t be right.

Taiyang’s shirt hit the floor.

“D – Dad!?”

“It’s part of the process,” Taiyang said, topless before her and drawing his belt out from his pants. “I may not be any more thrilled about it than you, sweetheart, but we promised to do our best. If this is the price to pay to have my girl back, I’ll pay it a thousand times over.” He pushed his pants down, leaving him in just his boxers. “No embarrassment is too big a price to pay for family.”

Yang couldn’t look. Red in the face, she turned away, hands clinging together. After he said something like that, how could she refuse? It’d be like saying she thought her own ego was more important than him, than Ruby, than any chance of them healing this rift. It sounded selfish even in her head!

“I – Isn’t there another way?”

“None.” Cherish smiled. “And the Bullhead has left. You’re here for the week now. If it helps, everyone else is naked as well. You’re not going to stand out to them.”

“That doesn’t help at all!”

“Then how about this? This is _designed_ to make you feel uncomfortable. That’s the point, to shock your system and make you open up. Are you going to be afraid to try even the first step of what we propose? If so, you shouldn’t have come here at all.”

“She’s right, Yang.” Taiyang’s hand landed on her shoulder. Yang stiffened, knowing without looking back that he was completely naked behind her. “We both promised, to Ruby and back there on the Bullhead. Are you really going to break that promise already?”

“N – No…”

“Do you want to go home and tell Ruby you didn’t want to try because it was too embarrassing?”

Her eyes scrunched shut. Her fists tightened at her sides. She could just see Ruby’s face, so accepting but also disappointed. Hiding her pain and saying it was okay. It was okay that Yang didn’t care enough about their family to face a little embarrassment. But it wasn’t okay. Not at all. How could she put her ego above her family? Above Ruby?

Hesitantly, she touched her fingers to the button of her shorts.

Taiyang and Cherish watched without reacting as she undid her shorts and pushed them down, exposing her yellow string bikini bottoms. She’d worn her swimsuit under her clothes and that helped in stripping down, making her feel less naked. Her orange top came off as well, showing the triangular patches of yellow waterproof material with a black stylised bumblebee on the left breast. Kicking her boots off, she stood before them in her swimsuit.

But it wasn’t enough. They kept waiting.

“Do you need help?” Cherish asked.

Stripping? No. That was the final push she needed; the thought of someone _helping_ her undress so much worse than actually doing so. Closing her eyes, she unclipped her bikini top and let it fall, then did the same with the tie on the side of her bottoms. Both articles drifted to the floor and left Yang naked, one hand over her crotch and an arm over her chest.

“Perfect.” Cherish picked up their clothing and put it on a counter. “I’ll have these stored for you. If you’ll follow me to the therapy house, we’ll talk more there.”

Yang kept her hands covering herself as she half-walked, half-crept through the resort, shielding her bare behind from the people in the pool and staring wide and wild eyed at anyone who came close. A few looked her way, but most avoided her, quickly realising how panicked she was. She hid behind her father, steadfastly refusing to look at him but using him as a human shield as they approached a small white building with a red curtain over the door. They slipped in and into a room with several comfortable looking sofas.

“Take a seat.”

Yang threw herself down into one, keeping one hand between her legs and the other crossed over her breasts. Her entire body was red, burning up from sheer embarrassment. Taiyang took a separate seat even if there was room on hers. For that, she was thankful. He sat and laid both hands in his lap, using the armrest to cover himself from her.

Cherish sat opposite, in a single seat. “Now. Before we can talk about what needs to be done to help you, we need to talk about what problems you have. And please don’t say `none` or we’ll be here forever. Honesty is key.”

Taiyang laughed awkwardly. “Y – Yeah. I guess we’re just awkward around one another. My wife, Summer, died years back and I came out of it in a bad way. She was my second, the first having abandoned us when Yang was born.” He looked annoyed, more at himself than anyone else. “I fell into a bad state. Depression, grief, call it what you will but I wasn’t a good father.”

“Did you hurt them?”

“No. Never. More… absent. Negligent. It got so bad Yang tried to take her sister away to find her other mom, nearly dying in the process. That was what woke me up.”

Yang shivered in her seat. Even if he blamed himself for that, the fault for nearly getting Ruby killed was on her. She’d been so stupid. So fucking stupid.

“I can understand why she’s upset at me,” he continued. “I wasn’t the father I was supposed to be and I’ve been trying to do better. I’m not sure if that’s the problem. Is it because I’m trying now and didn’t then?”

“Don’t try to understand her methods on your own,” she said, touching his arm. “Not when Yang is here and can explain for herself. It’s your turn, Yang. What is it that bothers you about your father?”

“He…” Yang gritted her teeth. Normally, she’d have brushed it off but sat here naked, she was angry enough to just _say_ it out loud. Maybe that was proof enough the nakedness was helping. “He’s just trying too hard!” she said, voice raised. “Every little thing. I can’t so much as sigh without him being there, asking what’s wrong, trying to butt his nose in! I get that things nearly went wrong but that was, like, ten years ago! I’m sick of being mothered on every little thing.”

“I just want to help,” Taiyang said, voice rising.

“Sometimes you can be trying too hard,” Cherish interrupted, smiling at Yang and cutting off Taiyang’s temper before it could show. “Growing up means growing out, and a person needs space. How is Yang to grow into the woman she can be if you second guess her every decision?” Yang nodded back, relieved _someone_ got it. “That said, I’m sure we can all say there’s nothing malicious about your actions, Taiyang. Don’t you think, Yang?”

“Yeah. Of course.” He wasn’t being an asshole, just pushy. Nosey. She knew he cared. “I get that. It’s just annoying.”

“Your daughter is growing up. Hormones, rebellion, the desire for freedom. It’s a complicated time in her life and she needs her home life to be a place of peace, not further conflict. On the other hand, your father is a single parent, Yang, and he’s going to make mistakes. You need to cut him some slack as well.”

Both of them kept quiet. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before, but she had a way of making it sound like it was neither of their fault, like it was outside influences getting in the way. That was so much better than how they handled it, flinging accusations and shouting, slamming doors and giving each other the cold shoulder.

“Of course, it’s no use _me _telling you that. If life were so easy, no one would need therapy.” She laughed. “Instead, we’ll work your time here to help you realise it on your own. You need to discover for yourself the truth. I think I know what we can do to help you.”

Already?

“We’ll focus on reliance and building trust, and on productive ways to channel your negative emotions into positive outlets. We’ll also build communication and proximity, letting you work out the kinks in your relationship. It seems to me that neither of you hates the other. You simply have problems expressing yourselves.”

That didn’t sound too bad. As long as it wasn’t one of those group talk things.

“Yang.” Cherish turned to her. “We’ll put you through your paces and teach you that it’s okay to rely on your father again. Dependency is an important part of a father – daughter relationship, and we want to show you that not only _can_ you rely on him, but that the experience can be pleasurable. That’s going to mean some small sacrifices on your part.”

“Only mine?” she complained.

“Not at all. Taiyang, we’ll be teaching you to see Yang as the adult she’ll soon become. Though she may be your daughter, she is also a proud young woman who can, in many ways, look after herself. That’s going to be a shock to your system, not to mention your world view of her. If needs be, we’ll prove how she can do things on her own.” The way she said it with complete confidence that Yang would be fine had Yang’s spirits up. “Actually helping you become close again won’t be too hard. I fully expect that to happen on its own once we remove the negative aspects holding you back. We’ll break down those walls and see how your relationship improves.”

Yang sat a little taller. It all made sense and it wasn’t as childish or lovey-dovey-stupid as she’d feared. And if it got him to stop leaning over her shoulder over every little thing she did. She couldn’t so much as go out with friends without him worrying about her. Sure, she knew he’d lost Summer and nearly lost them. He was afraid, she got that. But come on! She was sixteen. She needed space.

“Are you both in agreement?”

“Yes,” Taiyang said. “I promised I’d do whatever was asked of me.”

“Same,” Yang said. “And if it works, I’ll be cool with it. I’m sixteen, not six.”

“Good.” Cherish brought a small box out from behind her back. “Then I think I know the best way the two of you can spend your first day here.” Opening the box, she pushed it forward. “And your first challenge to overcome together.”

Yang’s mouth dropped open.

* * *

Yang sat alone on a deck chair, hands behind her back and knees drawn up to her chest, sat in the shade and glaring at the people having fun in the pool. She rolled her shoulders and grunted, looking back behind her at the fluffy handcuffs locking her wrists behind her and against the small of her back. Her large breasts heaved as she let out an angry sigh.

“I’m back.” Taiyang strolled up. He was as naked as everyone else and way too calm about it! Yang’s eyes took in his long member dangling between his legs before she tore her head away, bright red, and stared in the other direction. “Hey,” he said, sounding hurt. “What’s with that face?”

“You’re naked!”

“Oh right.” He laughed and sat down on the deck chair beside hers. “Yeah, I forgot. Guess I’m just blocking it out. You should as well, you know. Everyone else here is going natural as well. We’d stand out more if we wore something.”

Just saying that didn’t make it any easier. Yang tried to cover her breasts from his view but could only bring a shoulder between them. “Stop looking at me!”

“Sorry. I was just thinking how much you look like your mother.”

“Ew! You creep!”

“Not like that.” He made an exasperated sound and stood up, moving over and sitting down beside her. Yang tried to pull away, but he wrapped a hand behind her back to hold her still. Her entire body flushed bright red.

“Let go. This is weird. You’re my dad!”

“I’m aware, but that doesn’t stop what I have to do.” He kept hold of her and reached over, bringing a bright drink forward. He pushed the straw up toward her mouth. “Here, have a drink. I asked for something fruity.”

With her hands tied behind her it wasn’t like she could hold it, and she sure as hell wasn’t crawling over to drink and giving everyone a free show. If nothing else, he was angling his body to shield her from everyone else. _He_ could still see her naked breasts, but at this point it was too late to care. Yang leaned forward and took a drink, eyes widening at the strong kick.

“It’s alcoholic?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and shrugged. “I’m trying to do what they said and keep an open mind; think back to how I was at your age. I was always sneaking off for booze and I bet you’ve done the same.”

Yang shrugged. She had.

“I figured.” He held the glass there until she’d had enough and then put it down again. “It’s a bit much for me to tell you off for the same shit I pulled. I’ll try and be better about that. You’re obviously responsible enough if I haven’t been called to pick you up from a police station.”

Yang blinked. “Did that ever happen to you?”

“Not me.” He winked. “Did for Qrow, though.”

“Really? He never said.”

“He wouldn’t. Your uncle is so desperate to look cool he misses out a lot of embarrassing stories. Maybe I’ll tell you some while we’re here. Before that, though. How are those cuffs feeling? They don’t chafe, do they?”

Yang looked back and jostled her arms. Despite being metal, they didn’t clink or chafe in any way. They were carefully padded and soft as velvet. They’d been careful to give her enough leeway to move her shoulders and not get stiff, but still leave her unable to really do anything. “No. They’re just annoying.”

“I can imagine. Really, this feels like some kind of trust exercise.”

“Yeah.”

Cherish said it was trust and dependency, taking away Yang’s ability to look after herself so that her father would have to take a more active role. It was, in her words, to show Yang that she could rely on him if she had to, and to build trust between them. They’d come off tomorrow morning and wouldn’t be put back on again, but for today she was to rely on Taiyang to help her with little things like opening doors, drinking, eating and getting around. It was awkward. Really awkward.

“I guess it’d be no different if one of us broke a leg and needed a wheelchair,” he said. “If that happened to me, you or Ruby might need to push me around for a bit.”

“Yeah.” The analogy helped a little. “I guess it is.”

“They probably made it your arms so you can still move around and enjoy yourself. I guess it’s nicer than tying your ankles together or handcuffing you to a seat.” He pulled her in to lean against his chest. “Hey, you want to go for a swim?”

“Like this? I’ll drown.”

“We’ll stick to the shallows. And I’ll be there.”

Yang sulked. “Don’t want to…”

“You know, it’d be harder for people to see your body if you were neck deep in water.”

Now _that_ was an idea, and probably a sign of how even he wasn’t as nonchalant about being naked as he gave on. Not that she could blame him. Yang grinned. “Second thought, swimming sounds great. Let’s go.”

“Ah, ah, ah.” He drew her back down with one arm. “Not before you have some suntan lotion on you, young girl. You know how bad you and Ruby burn up.”

Lotion? Here? But she couldn’t move her hands?

Yang’s eyes widened. “No. No, no, no. No way!”

“Yes way.” Taiyang balanced her next to him and put a small bottle on the side. “I know you tan, but you burn up just as bad as your sister before you do. You’ve both got such fair skin. Just like your mothers.”

He had tan skin naturally but neither of them had been so lucky. At least she _could_ tan. Ruby just burned up like a tomato and then peeled – usually with plenty of complaining and begging Yang to rub Aloe Vera into her skin.

“B – But I’m naked,” Yang whispered. “You’d have to-” She choked. “I - I can just stick to the shade!”

“Doesn’t look like there is any in the pool. Come on, Yang, I know it’s embarrassing but this is what they probably meant. We’re supposed to rely on one another.” He took her shoulder firmly and laid her down on her front. Yang’s legs tensed as he uncapped the bottle. “You’re my daughter, you know? I made this body. It’s nothing I haven’t seen or touched before.”

“I don’t want to hear that from my own dad! It sounds so - Eek!”

“Too cold?” he asked, having cheekily dumped a wad of ice-cold suntan lotion on her back. He laughed and put the bottle down, rubbing his hands over her skin to massage it in. “Sorry. I figured it’d be easier if I just got it over with.”

Angry as she was, his hands were warm and relaxing. She muttered an empty threat back and laid flat on her face, staring through the slats of the deck chair as he worked his fingers over her shoulder blades and on either side of her neck. He made sure to cover everything, especially the arms she couldn’t move out the path of the sun. He even worked it into her fingers, then lifted her cuffed hands up to rub some into the small of her back.

“You’re going to look weird if this leaves handcuff-shaped tan lines.”

“Shut up.”

He moved onto her legs and knees, then down to her shins and feet. Nothing was too strange or out the place so far, but she felt her stomach drop when he’d finished every part of her back apart from one. The fact he hesitated as well was proof he’d come to the same conclusion. She heard him swallow and bring the bottle back. Heard it uncap and squeeze out onto his hands. Yang’s pert butt tensed.

His hands settled on them one on each cheek. He let them rest there for a moment, afraid to move them. Yang pushed her face down into the deckchair and tried to keep her breathing even. It wasn’t wrong, she told herself. Just weird. And that was the point. It was to shock them into talking.

“I – It’s fine,” she gasped. “Just do it.”

“Right...” Taiyang began to move his hands, rubbing them in slow circles, tugging her ass cheeks left and right, no doubt getting a look at her anus as he rubbed the cream in. “Won’t take a second,” he whispered. “And it’s just for today.”

His hands squeezed and worked their way over her butt cheeks, moving quickly and rubbing the lotion in. Her skin tingled and quivered under him, flushing red from sheer embarrassment as he slipped two fingers between her cheeks to make sure he got everywhere. The silence between them was deafening. If he’d spoken, she wasn’t sure she could have handled it.

“There,” he said, pulling away. “All done.”

Finally. Yang sagged in raw relief. Even with her hands bound, she was able to sit up and turn her chest away from him. “Time to swim?”

“Not yet.” He swallowed. “Yang, you… I…” He closed his eyes. “Your front…”

She shrank back. “Is that really necessary…?”

“You’ll burn otherwise.” Taiyang looked down at the bottle. “And even if I let you, we’d be going against the point of this, wouldn’t we? The whole idea is that we have to trust one another. If we’re not going to give it our all, how can we look at Ruby again?”

He was right. He was completely right. This had to be the exact kind of thing Cherish wanted them to confront and get over. He was her dad. It wasn’t like it was anything weird. Or it shouldn’t be.

Nervously, Yang laid back. “D – Don’t look…”

“How am I supposed to do this without looking?” He did look her up and down, swallowing as her large breasts jiggled before him. Gravity made them fall to the left and right as she laid on her back, fully showing off their weight. There was no way for her to shield herself now. “I’ll make it quick,” he promised, squeezing lotion onto his hands. They hesitated above her breasts, Taiyang as lost and confused as her.

Yang closed her eyes, hoping it’d help.

It didn’t. It really didn’t.

She gasped when his cold hands touched her breasts. He moved quickly, as good as his word, running his hands over her chest and massaging the creamy lotion into her. His touch became hotter and hotter as he did, burning across her red breasts. A rough finger brushed against an erect nipple and she whimpered.

“Sorry,” he muttered, thinking he’d hurt her. “Too rough?”

Too rough for sure, but not because it had hurt her. So much the opposite. Yang’s heart was going wild and her knees rubbed together. It was wrong! Sick! She bit down on her lip as he continued, running his hands right up between her boobs and through her cleavage, then squeezing out more and rubbing harder, one hand down her toned stomach while the other went higher, fingers gliding over her neck.

Her skin tingled wherever he touched her. Blood chased his fingers, highlighting her normally pale skin and turning it as pink as any sunburn would have. The hand on her stomach pushed lower and she parted her legs for him, instantly panicking as she realised that she was wet.

No. Impossible!

His hands dipped down, pushing lotion between her legs. One of his knuckles brushed against her slit and she jumped. Had he – Had he realised? He wasn’t saying anything. He had to have felt it. Maybe he didn’t want to embarrass her. Or himself. Maybe his hands were wet already so he didn’t realise. She trembled and tried to concentrate, only to gasp once more as his other hand fondled – no, rubbed lotion into – her left breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple.

“Nearly done.”

His voice reached her ears through a muddy haze of sensations. Her head kept spinning and spinning and she couldn’t help but think how he wasn’t the only one `nearly done`. If he kept at it, she’d be done as well. And not in a way she liked.

She bit the inside of her cheek, toes curling as his hand rubbed lotion directly onto her crotch, fingers brushing on either side of her lips, not quite touching in the way she wanted him to. No! That her body wanted.

She resisted the urge to draw her knees up and rub them together, knowing that’d tell him exactly what was going on. And he didn’t know – he couldn’t. He just thought this was him helping her, which it was. That was all it was supposed to be. Holding back from panting, she kicked one leg out behind him where he couldn’t see and pushed her head back, biting down harder still to avoid making a sound. He rubbed her other breast. He must have felt her heart hammering in her chest.

Yang felt something hot build in her stomach. Something wet, wrong and shameful. The sheer horror of it had her eyes snapping open, a panicked cry for him to get away on her lips, just ready to explode out before something else could.

And then he pulled away.

“There.” He sounded relieved. Tense. He clapped his hands together and looked away from her. “All done. That wasn’t so bad, right?”

Yang sat up and refused to acknowledge him or his raging erection. He was big. Really big. She looked away, wishing she could rub her chest to work the lingering feelings of his touch away. Or hide in the bathroom and finish herself off. He helped her up and toward the pool.

The ice-cold water was a welcome relief.

* * *

Taiyang opened the bedroom door for her and she shuffled inside. The room was clean and tidy with a large double bed, a dresser, mini-fridge and fruit basket waiting for them. A door led to what she assumed was a bathroom while a glass window looked out over a balcony, which itself looked out over the resort and the ocean. The view was beautiful, the water already sparkling silver as promised.

“Looks like it’s the one bed,” Taiyang said. “I guess this is more of the forcing us into close quarters thing. They’re really pushing that.”

Yang hummed and sat down. She’d been naked all day around him and didn’t bother to try and hide her body from view. She wasn’t sure if that was proof their plan was working or that she’d just realised how useless it was. Her eyes lingered on his member before looking away. She didn’t feel the same disgust she had before, but it was still awkward to have him standing there naked.

_No more awkward than being hand fed all day and needing help with everything._

This whole dependency thing was getting old, which was lucky since it’d end in the morning. The worst part was that he was so nice about it that she hated the people who ordered it more than him, and that _still_ felt like part of their plan. If she was angry toward them and not her father, then the treatment was technically working.

“This place isn’t so bad, the whole being naked thing not included.” He fished a bottle of mineral water out the fridge. “Want a drink?”

“Please.”

He came over and sat beside her, unscrewing the cap and tilting it up for her. She leaned in and sealed her lips around the top and he gently tilted it up, letting her drink at her own pace. She made a noise when she was done and he drew it away, wiping her lips with one finger to catch a few drops.

“Bet you can’t wait to have those things off.”

“Yeah.” And clothes on, she thought without any real enthusiasm. It hardly even mattered anymore. They’d eaten in a restaurant surrounded by naked people, mothers and sons, fathers and daughters and even brothers and sisters. Having dad cut her steak up and bring it on a fork for her to eat had been humiliating. Luckily, no one cared enough to watch them.

“We should get some sleep,” he said, patting the bed. “Who knows what they’ll put us through tomorrow. I can’t help but think it’s working a little bit, though.” He smiled. “We’ve not argued all day.”

“Because we’re too embarrassed to argue!”

“Maybe that’s the point. It still beats being at each other’s throats.”

Ugh. He had a point, as much as she hated to admit it. Yang refused to say so, but he knew and laughed her stubbornness off. He pulled out the bedsheets and sat down, then winced and stood, looking at the patch he left behind.

“We need to have a shower before bed or we’ll lave lotion everywhere. Not to mention all the chlorine in your hair.” He looked away from her and toward the bathroom nervously. “That’s going to be awkward.”

Yeah. That was one way to put it. Yang stared at the floor, wide eyed. “Y – You can just turn the shower on and I’ll stand under it.”

“How will you wash your hair? Or yourself? How will you dry off?”

“I… well… m – maybe it won’t be so bad?”

“Yang, you adore your hair. You’d be devastated if anything happened to it and I’d never forgive myself for letting my nerves be the cause.” He took a deep breath and stood, face firm. “I’ll just have to do what a father should. Again, if you or Ruby were ever injured and had an arm or leg in a cast, I’d have to do this as well.”

Yang swallowed, all too sure she knew what he had in mind but hoping she was wrong.

He ran the bath in silence, leaving her in the bedroom. The sound of the tub filling had her eyes darting about the room helplessly. It was nothing he hadn’t done already but the memory of his hands all over her earlier wouldn’t leave her alone. How much worse would this be? Her bare feet tapped on the floor, heart racing. When the water cut off, her panic mounted.

“Bath’s ready,” he said, scooping her up into his arms.

“I can walk!” she wailed.

“Quicker this way.” He carted her into the bathroom and looked at the water. He’d run it deep and warm. The bath was big, much bigger than theirs at home. Rather than put her in it and kneel beside it, he stepped over and into it himself.

“W – What are you doing!?”

“Might as well do us both at once.”

Her brain fizzled and died as he knelt in the water, slowly leaning back and taking his place in the tub and leaning her on him, drawing her bum into his lap and resting her back on his chest. The water reached up above her breasts, caressing her neck as he drew her into him so that she was laying on his body. In the back of her head, she realised he’d done it so she wouldn’t be embarrassed by him leering over her and seeing everything – this way he could wash her with his hands without looking, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t _feel_ everything!

His muscles, his knees, his – his penis! It was so hard and hot against her bottom and she wriggled her butt to try and move it aside. His hands gripped her waist to hold her still. “I’ve washed you before,” he said. “It’s nothing new.”

When she was a kid! Not at sixteen he hadn’t!

She knew he was trying to rationalise it, trying to act like it was normal so that at least _one_ of them wouldn’t freak out. That was good of him. Great, even. Still didn’t help her. He brought his hands around with a sponge gripped in one and squeezed it over her chest, making hot water splash down between her breasts.

“Sit up,” he said. “I’ll do your hair first.”

_Stay calm. Just play it off as normal. That’s what he’s doing. Just pretend it’s nothing weird._

“O - Okay.” Her voice stuttered a little, but she felt better about the decision. Yang leaned forward and let him have better access to her back. He shifted her so she was sat on the bottom of the tub between his legs and unable to feel his… his thing. He took her hair and drew it all back behind her, collecting it in his hands and reaching for a pail.

“I used to do this for Raven and Summer, you know. Raven’s hair was just like yours. Summer’s was shorter, but she still insisted I wash it for her.” He brought water up to clear out the muck from the day. Mostly chlorine. “Course, our tub back home was much smaller. We could barely fit in it, let alone get up to the other things Summer wanted.”

_This tub would be big enough to have sex in,_ she thought, turning bright red and staring at the wall.

Her father kept talking as he worked. Small and meaningless noise meant to calm her and him down as he squeezed shampoo into her hair and worked his fingers through. He was good at it. Practiced. Once he had the lion’s share of her mane done, he drew her back and massaged his fingers into her scalp, working them in slow circles that had her eyes drifting shut. She could totally imagine him doing this for mom, and mom turning to a puddle of goo like she herself was.

Head massages were always good. Sometimes the barber would give her one but those only ever lasted a minute. He kept going, lathering her hair and stroking his thumbs down to rub against her temples.

“Hmm,” she moaned.

“Feel good?”

“Hmmmm. So relaxing.”

“I used to massage Summer’s head like this whenever she had a headache, or whenever she wanted it. Had me wrapped around her finger.” He laughed in a way he hadn’t for so long, the memory of his fallen wife for once not being a painful one. “We can do this back home if you like.” He felt her tense and quickly added, “Fully clothed, I mean. Before bed.”

“Right. I knew that.” Yang gulped. Of course he meant it like that. Why the hell had she freaked? “And yeah, that’d be… that’d be nice.”

Not even a single day and they were already talking about nice moments back home. Was it working so quickly, this therapy? Yang leaned into him, letting the warm water and his soft body ease her. Maybe all they needed to get on more was a little chance to relax. Or maybe admitting their problems earlier helped. She refused to believe being handcuffed naked played a part, no matter how much the results were suggesting it.

“Going to wash it out now,” he warned. “Close your eyes. You’re not going to be able to rub any suds out.”

Yang held her breath obediently, closing her eyes as warm water washed over her head and cleaned the suds from her hair. He did it two more times before peeling her wet locks back behind her. She felt cleaner already, not to mention way too relaxed. So relaxed, in fact, that she didn’t notice his hands move from her hair to her shoulders, nor slide down to grip her breasts.

When his fingers tweaked her nipples, however, she opened her eyes with a squeak. “D – Dad!?”

“Got to clean you,” he said, rubbing his hands over her chest. He took one breast between both hands and rubbed all over it. Yang whimpered and pushed back into him. “Won’t be long,” he said, mistaking her reaction for distress.

Her feet pushed under the water, kneading against the ed of the tub. His hands were wet and warm on her skin. He pulled her left breast up out the water and she saw her nipple, erect and perky, poking up between his fingers. He squeezed on it without meaning to and her eyes rolled back. Her mouth opened, releasing a hot and steamy breath. The vapour was lost in the steam already rising from the tub, saving her the humiliation.

“You really are just like your mother,” he said. “So beautiful. And you’ve grown up so much.”

“D – Dad,” she whimpered. “D – Don’t say things like – ah – that.”

“It’s true. I guess you’re not my _little _girl anymore. Can’t believe I never noticed.”

He probably didn’t mean to, but he hefted her tits as he said that and her imagination ran wild. He pulled out a small bottle of flowery hotel-brand gel and poured it onto her chest, right above her cleavage. Yang watched in horror as it dripped down between her flushed breasts.

His hand chased, pushing right down between her tits and to her stomach, catching the gel before it could reach the water. He dragged it back up, lathering it over her body and up to her neck, then sweeping down in a creamy circle over her left breast, which he still had gripped in his other hand. He rubbed it all over, including on her sensitive nipple.

Her head fell back, hair pushing into his neck as he rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered encouraging words, treating it like he really was just helping her. And why wouldn’t he? There was nothing arousing here for him. She was his daughter. He wasn’t going to get turned on playing with her body.

N – Neither was she.

Never!

“And the other,” he said, moving over. He switched hands, gripping her right breast and pulling it up, letting the weight of her boob lay in his hand. This time, he missed her nipple, which was aching with need, desperate for attention. He splashed some hot water directly on it without meaning to. Her entire body trembled.

More gel came, this time dribbled out onto her tit itself, bright green in colour and bubbling where it touched. His free hand came to smooth it into her, rubbing around the contours of her, gently pushing his fingers down on either side of her teat. His nails rubbed against it. Yang panted harshly and sagged into his chest. Her legs parted under the water and her hands brushed up against something hard. Her eyes widened as her fingers traced it, quickly realising what it was.

“I guess that’s what they meant about a shock to the system,” he went on, utterly oblivious to her reactions. “Making me realise you’re not a child anymore.”

He had to know she was getting turned on, but he didn’t react. Like her, he must have wanted to keep this as normal as possible. He let go of her breasts and shifted his hand down, rubbing shower gel into her stomach and legs, pushing his hand down into the water in front of her, his arm cutting diagonally over her body and his bicep nestled between her breasts. Every time he rubbed down his arm would jostle her chest and make her nipples bounce in and out of the water. The quick changes of temperature had her gasping for breath.

His hand dipped between her legs.

Yang cried out. “Waiiiit! Not there!”

“Got to clean everywhere,” he said busily, obviously trying to get it done quick and not make a meal out of it. His fingers slid down over her pubic mound and cupped her, digits warm as they rubbed under her slit. “You know how important hygiene is.”

They slid up, dragging right over her lower lips and between them.

“Ah!” Yang’s hips bucked. Water splashed. “W – Wait,” she begged. “I’m not ready.”

“Won’t take long,” he said, ignoring her. His hands rubbed up and down quickly, fingers parting her folds and sliding in – not entering her but rubbing up against her entrance. “If it helps, don’t think about it. We’re just doing what we have to for tonight. It’s no big deal.”

Easy for him to say! Yang’s legs shifted, one knee rising out the water as she bucked and leaned forward, trying to pull away. Too much, too soon! Her breasts were still aching, and her body was shaking. If he just gave her more time, just a little time to calm down. But he didn’t. Wouldn’t. He was trying to push on and finish, to get it over with before things could become even more awkward. He had no idea what he was doing to her, thinking his actions a kindness.

“Dad, no!” Her legs kicked and splashed the water. That only made her grind against him, something she regretted as excitement stabbed into her, ripping through her core and up into her chest. She crashed back down onto him, panting and arching her back.

“Won’t take long,” he repeated, dribbling some gel down with his other hand and sliding his sticky fingers down to clean her. “Just hang on a little, baby.”

The rubbing continued, hotter and hotter. His arm vibrated between her chest.

Yang’s eyes rolled back. Her back arched, causing her hips to push up and into him. One of his fingers slid on the way back up, the tip of his littlest poking into her. His thumb brushed against her clit, stroking firmly over it with his rough, callused, thumb.

“Nearly done. Almost.”

His other hand drew her thigh aside, up out the water so that she was completely spread before him, helpless and defenceless with her head slung back over his shoulder, mouth open and eyes wide, staring up toward the ceiling through a haze of rising steam. Both his hands joined down below, rubbing up on either side of her labia, ten fingers at once stroking up her. And then, without warning, pushing down again, right over her slit and her clit.

Yang crashed. Her entire body reacted as if she’d been hit by a car, surging up and going stiff, locked in a rigid pose with her hips pushing up off his crotch and out the water, driving down into his hands, her mouth choking out a guttural cry as she came, squirting out toward the taps and into his hand. The audible dripping of her orgasm splashing into the water was unmissable.

Especially in the stunned silence Taiyang offered her. He’d done still, looking down on her face with absolute shock, unable to believe his daughter had just cum from him cleaning her.

Her body came splashing back down again, all energy drained. Her butt fell firmly onto his penis, nestling it between her legs and up against her quivering pussy. Her breasts rose and fell as she heaved for breath, shaking like a leaf and twitching against her father’s chest. Through it all, she clenched her eyes shut and tried not to cry.

He knew. He absolutely knew. The way his hands settled on her stomach, still damp and sticky, proved it. Yang’s breathing hitched and she thought for a second that she might burst out in embarrassed tears.

“Hey,” he whispered, nuzzling his chin against her cheek. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Was he kidding? No, he was just trying to make her feel better. “There is! I… I just-”

“You reacted,” he said, stroking her stomach softly. “You reacted as any person would. And it was my fault for not realising what I was doing. There’s no shame there, sweetheart. I’m perfectly straight but even I’d be hard pressed to not get a hard-on if a man went down on me. That doesn’t mean anything. The body does as the body does.”

It was such a weak excuse, but it was one he was giving her. Yang turned her head into his neck, breathing in his heady scent. “Y – Yeah. Yeah, it does. I… I didn’t…”

“Far as I’m concerned,” Taiyang whispered. “It never happened. Now, let’s get you towelled down and to bed. Things will be easier tomorrow when those silly cuffs are off.”

Yang nodded, keeping her head down as he stood and helped her out the water. He held out a towel and let her walk into it, wrapping it around her body and rubbing her down gently. He kept his eyes on the towel, kept smiling and never once made mention of what happened, drawing out the plug to let the bath drain. As he led her out, she couldn’t help but lean into him and whisper. “Thank you…”

He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and hugged her tight to his side.

“No problem.”

* * *

Yang lay awake in the bed, unable to sleep.

It wasn’t just her father cuddling up to her back – that was such a small thing, and the bed wasn’t big enough to give them that much room. He had a hand around her stomach, and she felt warmer for it. It wasn’t even because of his legs touching the backs of hers.

Her thoughts kept her awake.

_I came to my own father. That’s gross._

Did she like him that way? No, not at all. He was her dad and she could only see him as that. A few other girls in Signal called him a hot piece of ass, but she always turned her nose up and did now. Objectively, she could say he was handsome and in good fitness, but it felt like she was describing something on its basest terms. There was no attraction there.

_It’s like he said. My body just reacted to what it was supposed to._

A person ate because they were hungry, not because they were obsessed with food. Similarly, there was no shame in not finishing all her exercises if her muscles were too sore to continue. This was the same. He’d accidentally got her excited and then stimulated her to an orgasm. Anyone could do that in theory, given enough time and effort. It didn’t mean she _liked_ it. And no one had to find out. He’d promised that. Heck, it wasn’t like he wanted to admit it either.

_Forget about it and sleep. Tomorrow, we can pretend like it never happened._

Yang sighed and closed her eyes.

A bed squeaked.

It wasn’t theirs. Taiyang was fast asleep and breathing evenly and she wasn’t moving. Her brow twitched and she listened, hearing the sound of a squeaking bed again – through the wall above their sleeping heads. It was the bed in the next room over. As she listened, the squeaking continued, growing louder and more rhythmic. With it, sharp panting became audible. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on.

Yang groaned into the pillow, wishing her hands were free so she could drag it up over her ears. Wonderful. Two people were having sex in the room next to theirs. As if the night couldn’t get any more awkward than it already was!

She curled her legs up into a ball and closed her eyes against it, trying to shut it all out. Taiyang mimicked her action in his sleep, missing the warmth of her legs and curling up against her, spooning her. His hand tightened on her stomach and his crotch pushed up into her bum. Yang tensed, swallowing as she felt something semi-hard slip between her thighs.

_It’s an accident. It’s not on purpose. Ignore it. _Men had penises. It was a thing. Him having one and being asleep next to her and naked because of the stupid rules here didn’t mean anything unless she let it, and she wasn’t going to.

Yang turned her attention away and pressed back a little, hoping to hide her ear in his chest where his heartbeat could drown out the noise of two people getting it on. Hopefully, it would just be for tonight. There was something far too creepy about hearing people having sex while she was in bed with her dad!

Wait…

Wasn’t this a resort for families…?

A feminine voice cried out sharply and the creaking stopped. The sound was muted by the walls but still carried to her ears. Yang laid there, eyes wide open and face red, listening to the sound of a man grunt and unload into a woman.

And then the woman’s, girl’s, voice.

“Oh daddy, yes~”

Yang barely slept the whole night.


	2. Barriers Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered from her reaction to Taiyang's touch, Yang struggles to deal with the treatment. But when matters get upped, it only gets harder to hold back - or to remember why she's supposed to at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IndieCent

* * *

Yang sat next to her father on the two-seater sofa, both naked but hips touching. It was still a little awkward but she no longer tried to pull away. It was just his hip. Wasn’t it just the same as sitting close when you were fully clothed? Everyone else at the resort seemed to think so and she was starting to feel the same way.

Their counsellor, Cherish again, was the only one still wearing clothing and sat opposite them. According to her, that they were dressed was a way for guests to differentiate them if they needed help or service.

“So,” Cherish said, “How are things going? Have you had time to settle in?”

“Good, I think,” Taiyang said.

“How about you, Yang?”

“Better for not having those cuffs on.”

“I’m pleased to hear it.” Cherish smiled pleasantly. “And don’t worry, Yang, you won’t have to wear those again. That was about breaking down your barriers quickly. It’s one thing to be told to rely more on someone, but people are stubborn. I’m no different. Since you don’t have forever here to adapt to the idea, we push people a little faster. It worked in the end, didn’t it?”

It did. Yang grudgingly accepted that, even if it had been annoying to go through it. _And embarrassing,_ she thought, thinking back to their little moment in the bath. As he’d promised, her father hadn’t brought it up once.

“We’re going to start on something a little heavy now,” Cherish said. “Oh, don’t pull that face. It’s nothing bad. What I want you to do is take turns telling one another something that you dislike about the other person. Now, don’t be afraid to be honest. This is for the point of getting your feelings out there so you can all address them.”

That sounded so normal that Yang found herself waiting for more. Cherish didn’t say anything and gestured for them to begin. Maybe it was just that. Naturalist resort aside, all the therapy so far made sense, even if the reasons for it had to be explained. Dad picked the place because it had good reviews for working, so it had to be legitimate. Maybe the handcuffs had been the exception to the rule and everything else was normal.

Taiyang was waiting for her to start and Yang pulled her punches. “You mope around a lot.”

“I-”

“Ah-ah.” Cherish interrupted. “You can’t defend yourself, Taiyang. This is about getting it out, not causing an argument. Your turn now.”

Taiyang sighed and thought hard. “You’re so spirited.”

“Spirited…?” She wasn’t even sure that was an insult.

“I was afraid of this.” Cherish stopped them with a laugh. “This always happens at first. People trying to soften the blow and keep their problems locked up. I suppose it’s a good thing that you don’t want to hurt one another but try to be honest. If you don’t take this seriously and admit what bothers you about the other person, how can we look at improving things? I’m not asking you to do this for my sake – I’m paid either way – but for _your_ sakes. Go big. This is your chance to really bring up the things you want the other person to know upsets you.”

For their family’s sake. For Ruby’s sake. Yang bit the bullet.

“Dad drinks with Uncle Qrow a lot, and he comes back drunk.”

Taiyang flinched. “You never help around the house. I’m constantly cleaning up after you.”

It was her turn to flush, equal parts embarrassment and anger. “Yeah, well, I’m the one who had to look after Ruby when she lost her tooth last year. Where were you when she needed a dentist appointment? I’m the one who arranged it and took her. You’re lucky the dentist knew you well enough to let me pass the bill on.”

“I work to keep us in a house! You demand a sporty motorbike and the latest fashions.”

“You always nag about homework!”

“You don’t take your education seriously!”

“Uncle Qrow had to teach Ruby how to fight,” Yang blurted out, going for the jugular. “Why didn’t _you_ help teach her? Oh yeah, too busy moping around and drinking your sorrows away!”

Taiyang reared up. “How dare-”

“Okay. Okay.” Cherish stepped between them with her placid smile and both hands out. She pushed Taiyang back down into the seat beside Yang, who did shy away this time, but mostly because of how angry she was. “I think I can see where some of the issues come from, and well done on getting those out. It’s not always easy to talk so frankly about one’s problems.” Making sure they were seated, Cherish asked Taiyang, “Why did you get up?”

“I… I don’t know,” he admitted, shame-faced. “I didn’t want to hear it.”

“You were angry?”

He nodded.

“And you, Yang. Rather than phrase your own problems with your father, you brought up your sister. More than that, you used her as a weapon. Why?”

Shame pooled in her gut. “I wanted to hurt him…”

“Because the things he said made you angry?”

Silently, Yang nodded. “I’m-”

“No. Don’t apologise.” Cherish sat back down. “You see, anger is a perfectly natural response to this. I’d honestly be concerned if there _weren’t_ emotions behind your issues. The problem isn’t that you both get angry, it’s that you let that anger control you and get in the way of finding a meaningful resolution. Taiyang, now that you know how much coming home drunk hurts your daughter, will you consider stopping?”

“Of course,” he said, voice hoarse. “I never realised it was hurting them.”

“And Yang, your father works a job and slaves away at home as well. Can’t you help around the house?”

“I would have,” she mumbled. “Dad never asked…”

“Precisely. Your ability to communicate is stymied by your tempers. You’re hardly the first in that regard. Parents often believe they deserve respect and authority automatically, while children rebel against it. It’s a reaction almost designed to result in shouting matches, but now you can both see that once you put that anger aside, you can find a compromise.”

Yang looked to her father to find him watching her. The raw anger was diminished somewhat, but she knew it’d be lurking there like her own had. She didn’t hate him, not by a long shot, but whenever he did something bad or got on her case, she couldn’t help but feel like she did.

“What you need,” Cherish said, “Is a way to control your temper.”

“Breathing exercises?” Taiyang asked.

“Meditation?” Yang offered.

“No, no, no. Those are all viable but not good ways. You see, those _distract_ you from your anger. They push it away and bottle it up, which isn’t conductive here. Plus, and be honest with me, if I told you to clear your mind and think calm thoughts when you’re in the middle of a shouting match, could you? Could you really?”

Taiyang laughed as he admitted no, and Yang did the same. That kind of thing was just stupid, like telling someone in the middle of a panic attack to “not panic”. It was too late by that point and no amount of “think of your happy place” was going to get her to back down.

“What do you have in mind?”

“A chemical release. A shot of happy chemicals to the brain.”

Taiyang frowned. “Medicine?”

“Nothing of the sort. We’re all about natural healing here. I propose you release your frustrations in a productive way through stimulation of erogenous zones.”

It took Yang a second to process that.

“Touching ourselves!?”

“In laymen’s terms, yes. Masturbation.”

“You want us-” Yang pointed to her father, “-to masturbate in front of one another?”

“Not necessarily. Once you’re home, you can do it alone in your rooms – and we’d advise you not make a big deal of it at the time. Only that you recognise when you are getting angry at one another, excuse yourself and deal with the issue before resuming the conversation. I guarantee it will help bleed away any lingering frustration.”

Obviously! That was like saying eating made you less hungry. Yang slapped a hand over her face, mortified by the very prospect. It wasn’t like she didn’t do it already, but that was always with the notion her dad and sister didn’t know.

“Of course, you’ll need to do it here in front of one another for now.”

“W – What? Why?”

“So I can be assured you will,” Cherish said. “Let’s be honest, Yang. If I told you to go into another room and do it, you almost certainly wouldn’t.” Yang’s cheeks flushed, but she couldn’t deny it. “Really, it’s nothing to be ashamed of and nothing neither of you haven’t seen before. Taiyang.” She turned to him. “Will you lead by example and go first?”

“I’m not really all that angry at her…”

“We both know that isn’t true. The things she said were hurtful, as were the things you said to her. I can’t help you if you bottle your pain up. All that will do is have you act peaceful around me and then feud in private. What help will that be?”

None at all. Yang knew it was true, as did Taiyang. It was what they always did.

Sighing, Taiyang reached down with one hand. Yang squeaked and looked away. Cherish didn’t force her to watch or chastise her. Hell, they could have done this with just the two of them and without her, but it was too late to point that out now. From the corner of one eye, even though she told herself she wouldn’t, Yang watched him wrap his fingers around his shaft. She jumped when his knees pushed in against hers.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Need to spread my legs. Is that…?”

“Um. Yeah. Sure.” Yang allowed herself to be hunched into the side of the sofa, telling herself it was just his leg. Nothing more. The fact he was stroking himself next to her didn’t mean anything, and she’d have to spread her own legs when it was her turn.

_My turn. God, I can’t believe this is happening._

Taiyang worked himself with a steady face, his rough hands rubbing up and down his penis, which she noted looked surprisingly soft. His foreskin would bunch up as he squeezed it, the tip of his penis poking up from his clenched fist. Though she shouldn’t have, Yang watched through a crack between two fingers, watching her father masturbate.

He had his eyes closed so he couldn’t see her. Probably thinking of something nice, maybe even mom. Swallowing, she kept her hand up to fool Cherish but continued to gaze at him. By this point, it was hardly the first dick she’d seen, especially with everyone wandering around naked, but it was the first time she’d seen one up this close and really focused on it. It wasn’t hairy, His balls were, but the shaft itself only had a few curly hairs sweeping up it.

His breathing became heavier and he squeezed hard, stroking up and down so fast she was sure it must have hurt. How rough was he being? That’d never work for a woman. Unbidden, her thoughts travelled back to the night before in the bath and her face flamed red. His skills with the female body weren’t in question, even if she wished she never had to know that.

Yang sat there transfixed and watching him, until he gasped and brought his hand up higher, gripping his tip and holding there. His cock twitched and Yang’s eyes were drawn to the small gap made between his fingers and thumb, at the hole in the top for the brief instant before he came, spitting off-white cum up into the air.

It splatted on the floor and Yang drew her feet up nervously. Taiyang leaned back, gasping for breath and holding himself with one hand. He was still hard, but not quite as much as he had been a second before.

“Very good,” Cherish said. “Now tell me, do you still feel angry toward Yang?”

“No. No, I…” Taiyang laughed. It was more a nervous one than amused. “I don’t think I could feel angry at anything right now. Embarrassed maybe…”

Yeah. No kidding.

“Embarrassment is still better than anger, and it’s not like you would normally be doing this in front of an audience. In future, you can retire to your room to do it. I suggest a codeword. If one of you is angry and about to lash out, say the codeword and excuse yourself. The other person should immediately let them go. You can continue with whatever you were talking about after both parties calm down.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

Yang nodded along.

“Now.” Cherish turned to her and she froze. “Your turn, Yang.”

Knowing there would be no getting out of it after her father had just been made to, Yang gingerly spread her legs, nudging his away as he had her. Swallowing her fear and eager to get it over with, she reached down and began to rub her slit, slipping her finger up to tease her clit.

It took precisely two seconds for her to realise it was a doomed effort.

A good ten minutes of frantically trying anyway to admit it. Yang clenched her eyes shut and tried to forget they existed. Thought of the cutest boys from school. The hottest celebrities. Boyband members, athletes, famous huntsmen. All flitted through her head and a few brought pleasurable feelings forth, but nowhere near enough to bring her to climax. There was only one thing to do.

“Ah!” Yang tensed and tossed her head back. “Ah! Ooh! Ahhh! Hmm.” Throwing her head forward again, she bit her lip and panted for breath, opening her eyes.

Cherish looked unimpressed.

Taiyang looked embarrassed for her.

“Yang,” Cherish said kindly. “I’m a woman. I know a fake orgasm when I see one.”

“And I’ve been married,” Taiyang said. “Twice.”

Mortified, Yang buried her face in her hands. “I can’t do it! I can’t do it with you both watching.”

“This is a problem. If we just leave it, I’ve no guarantee you’ll be able to handle your temper. I could prescribe toys, but I don’t have any to hand. Do you normally have trouble masturbating?” When Yang couldn’t answer, too embarrassed, Cherish sighed. “This will be an issue. Unless… Taiyang, would you mind helping her?”

Yang went stiff. “W – What?”

“You mean help her masturbate?” her father asked, unsure if he’d heard right.

“Yes. I’d do it myself but how will that help if you need assistance and I’m not there? You’re sharing a room together, so you’ll be at hand.” Seeing Yang’s panicked shaking of her head, Cherish said, “Would you rather an absolute stranger do it? Would that be better?”

“I’d rather no one but me do it!” Yang howled.

“Then by all means, bring yourself to climax.”

She tried. God, she tried. Sweat dripping down her forehead, Yang rubbed, teased and fingered herself, rocking back in the sofa as she angrily and desperately tried to get off, frustrated tears pooling in her eyes as the sheer wrongness of it all prevented her. They didn’t try to stop her, even as Taiyang watched with sympathy – and that didn’t help! Exhausted, Yang collapsed back, flushed red and panting, body tingling, but no closer to an orgasm than when she started.

Only then did Cherish come behind the sofa and gently take her shoulders. Not to pin her down through force, but gently hold her. “Rely on your father a little more, Yang. There’s no shame in this and he may be able to help. Taiyang?”

Nodding, her father knelt on the floor between her legs, placing his big, warm hands on the insides of her knee. His callused fingers rubbed over her skin, sending delightful shivers through her. Yang shook her head weakly. It wasn’t her wondering _whether_ he could bring her to climax that was the problem. It was the fact he absolutely _could_ that horrified her.

Gritting her teeth, she clenched her eyes shut against it. That only served to let her feel his fingers tickling their way up her thigh. Her body reacted, folds growing wetter before he’d even touched her! Shaking her head in pure shame, she tried to pull her legs shut so he wouldn’t realise. His hands prevented that. He moved closer, shoulders between her legs and fingers dancing the final distance to touch her core.

Yang cried out faintly.

“Help her, Taiyang,” Cherish said. “That’s what a father does.”

“Not like thi-” Yang tried to say, only to cut off with a ragged moan as his finger probed her entrance, brushing up against her clit. “Hmmmm!” Biting her lip, she tossed her head left and right. “Hnghhh! Mmmm!”

He was no amateur. No probing or fiddling young boy. Taiyang adjusted his position and placed one hand atop her mound, using his thumb to rub her clit while his other parted her folds gently and rubbed up and down. He didn’t push straight in like most might. Instead, he focused on the sensitive skin outside, teasing and getting her wet and ready, looking up past her quivering bellybutton and heaving breasts to gauge her reaction.

Yang couldn’t hide it. Moaning and whimpering, she trembled and bucked under his expert touch. Fire built in her stomach, racing down her body to her core, where it pooled precariously. Gasping for breath, she struggled to hold on, tensing her legs and squeezing down.

Then his forefinger slid into her.

She was undone. In that brief moment where she clamped down harder than ever, the intrusion shocked her eyes open, left her mouth stretched wide. Her body crashed down, bum pushing into the sofa as her vaginal walls squeezed down hard. Yang’s head was flung back and she cried out her orgasm.

“Ahhhhh~”

* * *

Yang didn’t speak a word to him for the rest of the day.

He knew why and he kept quiet, speaking enough for the two of them, bringing drinks and chatting over dinner and filling the air with enough talk that her moody silence could go unnoticed. He also didn’t mention the fact she’d cum or what that might mean, and while she was grateful for that, she was still humiliated about the fact she had in the first place.

_To my own father. What kind of weirdo gets off to that?_

After dinner, they returned to their room and Yang huffily sat on the bed, turning away from him as he jumped into his latest attempt to get her speaking.

“Just give Ruby a call. The desks by the reception let you reach the mainland.”

“I don’t want to!”

“They let you wear dressing gowns so no one knows you’re undressed.”

“I _said_ I don’t want to!”

“Yang.” The mattress flexed behind her as he sat down. It was a reminder that they shared a bed. An unwelcome one. “You know how Ruby adores you. Always has looked up to you, and that’s probably my fault, I admit. Couldn’t you spare ten minutes to talk to her? Assure her everything is all right?”

“Everything isn’t all right.”

“Yang…”

“Don’t _Yang_ me. I – This – All of this. It’s wrong! It’s – It’s stupid and wrong and I hate it.” It made her feel things she didn’t, experience things she didn’t want to. Yang dragged her knees up onto the bed and clamped them together, sealing them tight so there was no chance of anything getting up between. “I wish we’d never come here.”

“The treatment is working. We’ve gotten closer than we have in months.”

Too close. “I don’t care. I hate it. And I hate Cherish and I hate yo-”

“Yang.” He cut her off swiftly, but where she expected a sharp rebuke and some shouting, his next words frightened her. “You’re angry.”

The blood drained from her face. “N – No,” she lied, suddenly all smiles and nervous laughter. “I’m not angry. Who’s angry? I’m happy. Ha ha. I’m perfectly happy.”

“I guess this is what Cherish meant. We’re both so hot tempered.”

“I’m not hot tempered! I’m not angry! Dad, I’m not!”

“You are,” he said, ignoring her mounting panic. He looked down at his crotch. “I guess I am too.”

No. No, no, no. Not this and here and now. Yang’s heart was racing again, knowing full well what this was leading to. They’d promised to take this seriously and try whatever was asked of them. She’d made that promise too and intended to keep it, but this. This was too much.

“I – I’ll do it in the bathroom.”

“Will you?”

“Of course. Don’t you trust me?”

“Should I?” He watched her carefully and Yang looked away, heat creeping up over her breasts. “You couldn’t earlier today and I doubt much has changed. If I let you, you’ll just run the water too loud for me to hear anything and say you did.” He petted his hand on the sheets. “Do it here.”

Yang balked. “In front of you?”

“It’s nothing we haven’t both done already. Show me you can and I’ll let you do it alone in future.”

“Promise?”

He nodded.

That promise was just tempting enough for her to grasp it. If this was going to happen, and the look on his face said it was, then she wanted her freedom to do it in private. Swallowing her nerves and telling herself he’d seen it all already, she scooted to the headboard of the bed and leaned against it, planted her feet down and dipped her hand between her legs, keeping her knees together as she rubbed herself with two fingers.

Already sensitive from her climax earlier in the day, her folds parted easily for her. Running her fingers up and down her slit had her skin tingling and her breath coming out hot. Her eyes flicked up, noticing her father watching intently. Watching right between her legs at what she was doing. Shyly, she tipped her legs to the side and rolled away.

“Don’t look…”

“How can I not?” His voice was hoarse. Yang wondered in panic what he meant, but he adjusted quickly, “I mean I can’t tell if you are without looking, can I?”

Oh. That was what he’d meant. For a second, she thought. No, that was stupid. “You don’t have to look so intently.”

“Sorry.” He coughed into his hand. “Do you… Do you want me to help again?”

“No.”

Yes.

Her body was already tingling at the mention of it and she felt a spike of pleasure at just the thought, at the memory of his hands on her. Biting her lip, she tried to ride that sensation, spreading her legs apart and falling back onto the pillows, both hands between her legs. That he was watching still meant nothing. If she couldn’t get off now, he was going to intervene.

That both excited and terrified her.

_Cum,_ she begged her body. _Cum, please. Just cum._

“Yang…”

“No!” she gasped, slipping two fingers inside while her other hand rubbed her clit aggressively. “I can do this. I – I can handle it. Hmm. Just – ah – give me a second!”

He did. He gave her plenty of them. A whole minute. Then two. Three. When five ticked by, he started to look awkward. That might have had something to do with her grunting and panting, the sweat dripping from her and the way she kept trying to get off, almost crying in frustration. What was wrong with her? It wasn’t like she hadn’t been able to get herself off before. Why now? Sobbing, she fell back, hands falling flat at her sides.

“Yang…”

“Go away.”

“I don’t think I can,” he said, laughing. “Where would I sleep?” He picked her up and ignored her weak attempts to push him away. She was drawn back until she was sat between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms around her. They were, to her relief, settled on her stomach and now further down. “I know why you’re so upset.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.” He rubbed her belly in slow and soothing motions. “You’re upset because you enjoyed me touching you before.”

Angrily, she tried to pull away.

He didn’t let her. Drawing her back, he held on until she’d worked herself out, until she was too worn to break out of a grip that felt like iron. He nestled his chin on her shoulder, holding on and making soothing sounds as she gave up and leant back into him, humiliated beyond belief.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay. I want you to listen to me, baby girl. What you felt back there, what you felt yesterday in the tub. It’s normal.”

“It’s not! Not to my own father!”

“Do you think your body cares, Yang? It doesn’t know who is who - only what it feels. When I do this.” One hand slid up to cup her left breast. Yang gasped, then whimpered as his finger teased her hard nipple.

“D – Dad…”

“Your body will react, whether or not you want it to. There’s nothing to be ashamed of there.” He let his other hand slide down her stomach, rubbing gently over her skin until he reached her legs. Yang clamped her thighs together but he pushed between without difficulty, making her shiver. “They’re called erogenous zones for a reason. It’s just how the body works. If Qrow started playing with my cock and balls, I’d get hard too. I’ve heard it’s a problem for men in prostate exams too. Do you really think they’re getting horny over a doctor with a plastic glove?” He laughed softly into her ear. “It’s not exactly what gets _me_ going but there’s a good chance I’d get an erection.”

It might have been the panic speaking but Yang laughed. Hysterical as it sounded.

“There you go.” He gently turned the hand between her legs sideways, forcing her to open them a little. Yang stared down in mute fascination. He hadn’t touched her yet but he was so close she could imagine it. “This isn’t anything either of us should be ashamed of. Especially not if we’re doing it to come to terms with our problems.”

Her breath came out in short gasps.

“May I?” he asked.

Nervously, Yang nodded.

He tilted her back, leaning back himself and making her rest with her head on his chest. Cushioned by her hair, it was comfier than she expected. The position didn’t prevent her looking down between her legs. Her pussy was visibly wet with arousal. More than it had been for just her.

His hand drifted closer until he reached her quivering outer lips. He parted her, making Yang suck in a sharp breath. His other hand held her left tit, rolling it gently in his palm as he whispered soothing words into her ear. Gently, he pushed his thick thumb against her clit.

Yang squealed in pleasure, body buckling. Instead of stopping, he rubbed a slow circle around her clit, teasing her until she was moaning against him. His other hand squeezed and pinched her nipple, testing her reaction to find what she liked. The tension in her stomach was building faster and faster, her thighs clenching and unclenching as she panted for air. How could he bring out so much in ten seconds when she couldn’t do the same in ten minutes? It didn’t make sense.

None of this did, least of all why she was letting this happen in the first place.

“You can do it,” he whispered, teasing and rubbing, dipping and trailing, squeezing her breast tight in his hand and scraping his rough fingers over her sensitive nub. His breath was hot and wet on her ear, as hot as her own that came out past lips stretched open. “You can do it, Yang. Cum for me.” His thumb pressed her clit in. “Cum.”

Her body obeyed.

She thought she might have screamed as she came, entire lower body rising into him, but if so, she had no recollection of it. The only thing she remembered was crashing back down into him, panting harshly with bright lights flashing before her eyes.

“There.” Her father’s voice came from a million miles away. “That’s my girl. How do you feel?”

“B – Better,” she whispered. “I… I…”

“It’s fine.” He pushed her back up but didn’t make her move away. She wasn’t sure she could have at the moment. “I know this therapy is strange, but I can’t help but feel it’s working. Are you still angry at me?”

Yang shook her head. “No. And… And I’ll call Ruby.”

“Good girl.” He rubbed her stomach. “She’ll love hearing from you.”

She would, and in the sudden clarity of post-climax bliss, she felt horrible for withholding that. Whatever issues she and Taiyang had shouldn’t involve Ruby. That wasn’t fair. “I’m sorry.” The apology tumbled out without thought. “For ignoring you all day. You… You were just doing what Cherish told us to.”

Taiyang drew in a surprised breath, then let it out in a laugh. “Thank you. I’m sorry too. I made it sound like you were lazy and that’s just not true. You and Ruby both work so hard at becoming huntresses. You’re anything but lazy.”

“I don’t mind doing some jobs around the house if you have that many.”

“We’ll work something out,” he promised, holding her tight. “What do you know. This really does work. We haven’t talked like this in years.”

He was right, loathe as she was to admit it. She wouldn’t call the state of calm she was in normal, but with all the good feelings fading away, she couldn’t even remember why she’d been angry at him in the first place. Make-up sex was a thing she’d heard of, but apparently argument-masturbation worked just as well.

When she finally had the strength to sit up, he let go and stood himself. In doing so, she got a face full view of his erect penis. It stuck out toward her aggressively and Yang swallowed, averting her eyes as he stood.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Just like your body reacts, mine does too.”

“To… To me…?”

“Yeah.” He sounded as awkward as she felt. “It’s a physical thing. Don’t worry.”

“Wait. Aren’t you going to…?” She gestured to him. “You know, you were angry too.”

“Ah. I was going to do it in the bathroom on my own,” he said, jerking a thumb toward it. “It’s a little easier for a guy to get off. There’s no need for you to be put through watching me again if you don’t want to.”

That didn’t feel right. Maybe it was the pleasant feelings suffusing her or some early form of insanity settling in, but Yang shook her head and drew her knees under her, sitting on the bed with her bum resting on her heels. “Come here. I’ll do it.”

Taiyang looked like he hadn’t heard her. Or thought he hadn’t. “Excuse me?”

“I’ll do it,” she said, looking away and patting the bed in front of her. “Don’t make me say it again. You did it for me and it’s just going to be weird if it’s like that. At least if I do it back, I can say we were helping each other.”

That didn’t make much sense even in her head, but it was out and it was too late to take it back. Stubbornly, she scooted over and reached out, taking him in one hand before she could think of a reason not to. By the time she had, it was already too late.

His skin was really hot. Almost burning up. It was the first penis she’d ever touched and it was her father’s. That should have brought more disgust than it did. _It’s fine. He did it for me and I can do it back. It’s just touching. Nothing wrong with that._ Saying that and knowing it were two different things, but she’d always been a woman of action. As such, she started running her hand up and down his length, holding on gently.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yeah.” He breathed out. “That’s good.”

Yang looked away as she pumped but soon found herself glancing back. It wasn’t as icky or horrible as she thought. His dick was warm and soft, almost velvety with hair that wasn’t as wiry as it looked. Her hand easily glided over it and she squeezed a little tighter, drawing a moan from him. Her heart skipped a beat, shocked that her own father would make such a sound to her touching him.

But then, wasn’t that what she’d done? This was the same. His body was reacting how it was meant to. Nothing more.

With that in mind, Yang turned into him, looking fully at last and not finding herself as disgusted as she ought to. Her other hand came up to join her first, cupping together as she jerked him off with quick little motions. He started to thrust forward into her hands, delighting in her fingers. The fact made her feel proud, almost giddy.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned her. “Yang!”

Already? Yang swallowed, eyes fixing on the little hole on the end of his dick. There was nothing to cover it with and she was naked. In a last-ditch effort, she placed her left hand over it, blocking it with her palm as her right hand slid to his base and jerked three times quickly.

“Ahhh!” Taiyang groaned. “Ahhh!”

Something hot and wet splashed into her hand and back. It coated his own cock, sticking to her fingers as she closed them over him, still gently rubbing with her right hand as she watched him convulse and shake with naked curiosity. He’d cum just as hard as she had. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t as messed up as she thought.

“God,” he whispered. “That was the best orgasm I’ve had in years.”

He looked down at her. Yang sat with her open hands before her, looking at his cum across her palms and fingers. It was sticky and warm, but not entirely unpleasant. She curled her fingers experimentally, feeling it run between them. She rubbed some between her fingers, not hating it as much as she was sure she ought to.

“I’ll grab a towel,” he said.

“Y – Yeah.” Yang pulled her eyes away from his cum. “Thanks.”

* * *

Her head was still spinning as she made her way to the reception and paid for access to the long-distance terminals. Her dad had given her the money to do so. It was the only thing at the resort that wasn’t all-inclusive. The woman there handed her a white dressing gown she could wear and Yang pulled it on eagerly at first, but soon found herself feeling itchy and constrained. After so long with the warm sun and cool air on her skin, the fluffy robe didn’t feel as comfortable as it looked.

Sliding into a seat, she quickly called Ruby’s number. Her sister’s face appeared after only two rings, telling her she’d been waiting eagerly for it. _Dad was right. I shouldn’t have made Ruby suffer just because I felt embarrassed._

“Hey sis.” Yang smiled. “How are you?”

_“Yang! I’m awesome. Zwei, Zwei, look. It’s Yang!”_ Ruby hefted the corgi up, who wagged his tail on seeing her. Yang giggled and blew him a kiss. _“How is the therapy stuff going?_” Ruby asked from behind Zwei’s face._ “Dad was talking about it earlier and said he thought it was working.”_

“What did he tell you it was about?”

_“He said it was talking mostly. Exercises to make you trust one another more. That’s all he told me. Why?”_

Relief flooded her. He’d kept the reality secret from Ruby, thank God. It was bad enough having to do it all, but she really didn’t need her little sis knowing all the sordid details. “No reason. Just didn’t want to repeat him. Yeah, it’s weird but I think it’s working. We’ve got another session in half an hour.”

_“Is it hard?”_

“No, it’s really easy.” That was the problem. “We’re doing our best, Ruby. I… I think it might be working. I won’t say we’re perfect, but we’ve talked. Talked more than we ever would have at home.”

_“That’s great! I’m so happy.”_

She’d known Ruby would be. She was as well in a way; she was just conflicted over all the things that happened. After she got Taiyang off and he’d let her wash her hands, they’d talked. Talked about a lot. About mom, both moms, her dreams for the future, the house and Signal. It hadn’t all been heavy or world-shattering topics, but they’d just laid there next to one another and talked. It felt good. Really good. Peaceful. Sure, it was the fact they were both too spent and in a good mood to get angry, but wasn’t that a good thing? It worked. The results spoke for it.

_“Yang?”_

“Sorry. Mind wandered. So, how is living with Qrow? He’s not gotten drunk yet has he?”

_“No, but he can’t cook! You should see what he made for lunch. I thought it was something I had to kill! Zwei kept barking at it!”_

Ruby dove into a rant about their uncle’s culinary skills, Yang laughing the whole time. It felt good to laugh, especially after everything else. Leaning back into the comfortable chair, she let Ruby do all the talking.

It was a nice change of pace.

* * *

Yang watched her father cum, shooting his load up and into her hand, which she’d again held in a position to catch it. His discharge ran over her fingers, rolling between her digits and down the palm of her hand. His cock, thick and warm, had a life of its own, breathing and growing in her other hand as he gasped out his last and went still.

Cherish clapped her hands together. “Bravo, Yang. Bravo. I’m impressed.”

Flush with praise, she accepted the wet towel offered and dabbed her hands clean, as did her father since he’d helped bring her to climax as well. They were back in counselling and Cherish had asked them how far they’d gotten with her advice. On hearing what they’d done, she’d asked for a demonstration. It was weird, but since they’d done it already, where was the harm?

“I’m really impressed with you two. It normally takes our guests much longer to get this far. You’ve really exceeded my expectations.”

“Yang needed the help,” Taiyang said gruffly. “That’s all.”

“Now, now. Don’t discredit yourselves. It’s wonderful to see you willing to rise above embarrassment and social boundaries to help one another. Doesn’t it just go to show how much you really do care for one another?”

It did. She hadn’t thought of it that way, but other people would have said it was wrong and not done it, leaving her to suffer and fail at masturbating on her own. That dad put aside all that to do what he had to showed he wasn’t willing to do that. By that same notion, she’d done the same by returning the favour.

The therapy really was working.

“It’s great to see you two getting along. How was it after? Did you talk?”

“It was good,” Yang said, sharing a glance and a smile with her father. “Peaceful.”

“Productive?”

Taiyang nodded. “Definitely. We covered a lot of things. Sorted stuff out. Do you need us to tell you?”

“Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. And no, you don’t need to share what was said. These are your personal issues, not mine. If nothing else, take this as proof that you’re growing closer. Why, I remember when you came here only a few days ago and you couldn’t even stand to be naked in front of him, Yang. Look how much you’ve grown.”

Looking back, that was embarrassing how shy she’d been. It wasn’t like she had anything he hadn’t seen before, and she didn’t even bat an eye at the way his dick, still slick with cum, dangled over his leg to touch hers. Their bodies were their bodies. Who cared if they wore clothes or not?

“I think we’re ready to move onto the next stage now. You’ve started to get closer and open up, so now I want to explore how it is you can directly help one another. Now Taiyang,” she said, turning to him. “Because Yang suffered through the handcuffs last time, I think it’s only fair you be the guinea pig here. What do you say, Yang?”

“Yep. Your turn, dad.”

He laughed. “If I must. Am I looking at cuffs?”

“Not here,” Cherish replied. Instead, she brought out a blindfold. “Don’t worry, I’m not making you wear this all day. We don’t need the insurance claim of you tripping down the stairs. Instead, we’re going to do a little roleplay in order to let Yang see the more vulnerable side of you.”

Taiyang took the strip of black cloth. “My vulnerable side?”

“We’ve broken through to Yang that she doesn’t need to stubbornly think she can handle everything on her own, but let’s not pretend we adults aren’t the same. You’re holding back your own problems and Yang can’t help you with them if she has no idea what those are. You’re going to put that blindfold on and we’re going to engage in some roleplay.”

He had questions in his eyes, but he did as was asked and held it over his eyes. Yang helped tie the knot behind, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He then patted and adjusted it until he couldn’t see anything before asking, “What am I supposed to be roleplaying?”

“You’re not the one who will be doing the roleplay. That’s for your daughter. Now, when we first came here, you mentioned that your biggest problem was the loss of your wife.”

“Yes.” Taiyang shrank in on himself. “Summer. She… She passed not too long ago.”

Yang grimaced and looked down at her hands laid in her lap. It was hardly a recent thing, but the pain never really went away. Cherish was nodding sympathetically, motioning for Yang to stay quiet as she explained the treatment.

“What we’re going to do here is a little exercise. The purpose is to let Yang understand you better. The loss of Summer has been an impact on you both but in different ways. As such, Yang is going to roleplay as your late wife.”

Taiyang drew a sharp breath.

“All I need you to do,” she pressed, “Is talk to her. Talk to her as you would Summer.”

“Is this really a good idea?”

“I believe so. Your daughter only ever knew Summer as her mother, never your wife. That’s normal, but it’s impossible for her to understand what it means for you to lose a lover, even as it’s hard for you to understand what it feels like for Yang to lose a mother at such an early age. The two are very different. We’ll have you speak to Summer first, but don’t worry. We’ll be reversing this tomorrow to let Yang get her own thoughts and feelings out.”

Taiyang looked troubled still but didn’t argue. It was ironic, Yang thought, that the one time their therapy took the form of actual therapy and not something strange and embarrassing, that they’d begin to question it. Everything Cherish said made sense and it was true that Summer’s absence had caused the rift in their family. Maybe by approaching it head on, they could make it better.

Knowing her father was hesitating still, Yang cleared her voice and thought back to happier times. In a slightly deeper voice, just a little huskier, she said, “Hello Tai.”

A visible tremble ran through him. “Y – Yang.”

“Not Yang,” Cherish admonished. “Summer. Talk, Taiyang. Speak your mind.”

He knew it wasn’t real just as she did, but it was still for the treatment and they’d promised to try. Visibly reigning in his emotions, he took a deep breath before speaking the first thing to cross his mind. “I – I miss you.”

Yang’s breath caught. Her eyes watered. “I miss you too. I – I love you.”

Was it wrong of her to say that? She didn’t think so. Summer _did_ love Taiyang. Not in that casual way everyone assumed, but she really had been desperately in love with him. Even with the memories muted by age, Yang could remember that. If it made her a bad person to remind her dad of that, then so be it.

“I know.” He smiled. An honest smile. It washed her guilt away. “That was something I never doubted. Not once. No matter what happened, I don’t think I could ever doubt you loved me. I loved you, too. Still love you.”

Smiling, Yang replied in kind. “I know.”

His hand reached out to find her shoulders. Yang leaned into him, letting him take what scant comfort she could. His hands came up her neck to her cheek and she could tell by the sound he made that he could feel the difference between her and Summer. He knew, but he kept going, and she let him. If this helped even a little, wasn’t it worth it?

“Yang and Ruby are doing okay,” he said.

“O – Oh.” It was awkward to have herself brought in, especially in the third person. “Are they…?”

“Yeah. Yang will be attending Beacon soon. Takes after her old man in the fighting – you should see her. All fire and kickass.” He didn’t notice her blushing. “Ruby. God, Ruby is like a cross between you and Qrow. She has your personality – thank god. I don’t think I could handle it if she had Qrow’s.”

“Yeah,” Yang giggled. “I think that would be bad.”

“Summer.” He leaned in, either losing himself to the fantasy or just finding it helped more than he’d thought it would. His hand slid back down to her shoulder, his other finding her arm. “God, I miss you Summer. I’m trying but… I’m not the parent you were. I’m bad at this. Useless. I’ve messed up so many times and nearly ruined-”

“You’re not,” Yang blurted out. “You… You’re not useless.”

Stupid. Nagging. Annoying, sure. But he was her father. She loved him too much to hear otherwise. _You’re not useless, dad. You’re just… not perfect._ There was no shame in that. No one was perfect, not even mom.

“Sometimes I wish it’d been me instead-”

“Don’t say that! Never say that!”

He jumped. The anger had surprised him as much as it did her. Cherish didn’t intervene, knowing it was the right thing to say. That it had to be said. God, there were times she wanted mom back, but never, not in a million years, would she wish it at the expense of him. Not even at their worst fights.

“R – Right. Sorry. You really would hate hearing that. Hah.” He laughed awkwardly, no doubt lost in the differences between her and Summer that couldn’t be masked with just a blindfold. “Sorry,” he said again. “I sound even worse now. Really thought I’d dealt with all this. Pushed it down. Hidden it away. Maybe that was the problem. Too busy running away from the pain to deal with it.”

That was it. To hear it said so simply had her understanding so much more. The drinking, the moping and the ways he’d sometimes look at her or Ruby and then turn away. It wasn’t disappointment in them, but him seeing Summer in their faces. Not having anyone to talk to with Uncle Qrow being equally distraught. When you had no one else to turn to, a bottle must come across as your only friend. What he really needed wasn’t for her to help around the house. He needed someone to listen to him. Someone to talk to. Comfort.

Without thinking, Yang leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

Taiyang shivered once she drew back. “Yang…?”

“Not Yang,” Cherish said. “Summer, remember?”

“Summer.” The single word came out long and drawn, filled with love. Taiyang leaned in, cupping her cheek with one hand. His intention was clear and while Yang had only meant hers as a tiny peck to tell him she was here, the way he tilted his head to the side said he wanted more. His nose brushed past hers, his breath washing over her lips.

Yang’s heart thudded loudly in the sudden silence. Pull away, her brain commanded. Pull away.

She stood transfixed, allowing him to push that final inch and press his lips to hers. The sudden heat of it roared through her, the burning patterns he traced over her lips so far away from the clumsy kissing she’d experienced before. Yang gasped, lips parting, and that proved her undoing as he slipped his tongue inside and found her own.

Instincts kicked in. Yang’s eyes closed and her tongue danced back, rubbing against his as he leaned further into her, pushing her down into the soft sofa and covering her body with his. Everything about it was natural, from the way his knee found its way between her thighs to how she pushed her legs back to lay out under him, allowing him to push her hair down into the cushions.

His hand brushed over her shoulder, slipping down to her left breast and cupping it. Yang gasped into his mouth and the sound only drove him further, making him press his knee up against her pussy. Yang raised her hips to rub her sex into him, both hands finding his cheeks and holding him there as he kissed her like he used to mom. The raw passion, the genuine love, was so far removed from the kisses with boys she’d experienced at Signal that she didn’t know what those had been.

Nothing. Nothing at all compared to this. He drew back and left her wanting. He pushed back in and left her reeling. He dragged his lips off hers and down to her chin, kissing his way across her jawline until he found her neck, and then breathing became difficult. Her hands slapped back, finding the cushions and back of the sofa and gripping on tight.

Her body arched up into him, nipples brushing against his chest hair as he found her racing pulse and supped of it, licking and lapping at her sensitive skin. His other hand brushed over her stomach, feeling it quiver and tremble beneath him. Yang parted her legs, already knowing what he sought. After multiple times of him touching her there, her body was eager and waiting, her pussy wet as his fingers found her folds.

“Hmmm!” she moaned. “Dad!”

Taiyang froze. “Yang?”

Reality came crashing down. Yang choked and rolled to the side, breaking out his grip and landing on the floor. Her legs were shaking, her eyes wild. Her pussy, not having received the message, ached with need and begged to go back. Taiyang was already say back up, lips wet and cock painfully erect as he pulled off the blindfold and broke the moment.

“Well,” Cherish said, coughing. “That was a little more successful than I thought. Why don’t we call it here for the night and continue again tomorrow?”

* * *

The swimming pools were empty so late at night, which suited her just fine. An hour long soak in the hot jacuzzi tub had her skin tingling, even more so as she climbed out and let the water cool on her skin. The air was just warm enough to make it a pleasant sensation. After what happened during the counselling session, she needed the distraction.

She wasn’t the only one. Taiyang was off in their room probably working his frustrations out, not that she could blame him after what happened. Yang stood naked in the warm air and touched her lips, the lingering taste of his upon them. It wasn’t the first time she’d kissed her father, but it was the first time it ever felt like that.

It wasn’t her first kiss with a boy either. But again, those fumbling moments never felt so good.

_He’s experienced. It’s normal._ Just like how he could get her body excited, this was the same. He’d had two wives and neither ended because of him. Her dad was a man who knew his way around a woman and she’d known that for years. This was just the proof she’d never needed.

“It makes sense he’d be lonely after mom died.” As always, she meant Summer. “I guess he’s been keeping it in, not wanting to make us get used to another woman.” Feeling his emotions pouring out onto her had been shocking, but she certainly hadn’t reacted with shock. She’d returned it. Encouraged it. No amount of blaming Cherish for not stepping in could change the fact she’d kissed back. At least he had the excuse of a blindfold. “God, I can’t believe I did that! What was I thinking?”

Thinking with her hormones. That was for sure. Sighing, Yang leant back against the public shower rooms to catch her breath and clear her head. _I can’t go back like this. It’s just going to be awkward. Why am I even thinking these things? He’s my father. I’ve never looked at him that way before._

This whole place was getting to her.

_“Hmm.”_

Yang almost jumped out her skin. Pressing flat against the wall, she looked around. The pools were still lit late at night, making it easy to see that they were empty. All the lights in the windows of the resorts told of where the guests were. _Maybe it was an owl or something._

_“Hmmm.”_

It came again. This time, she was ready for it and realised it came from the showers she was outside of. The public showers were so people could wash off the sand from the beach before entering the pool. Obviously, they were deserted and dark right now. Or so she thought. Listening again, she heard what sounded like a fleshy smack.

_“Hm. Daddy.”_

No way. There was no way. It sounded like the voice of their neighbour from the night before, but there was no way someone was having sex in public, let alone with their own dad. It was her imagination running wild.

_“Oh, daddy yes.”_

It didn’t _sound_ like her imagination. Looking around, she checked to see if anyone was watching and, finding she was clear, crept into the shower room. Just a quick peek. Her curiosity was burning and she couldn’t ignore the chance to set her mind at rest. Roleplay, make-believe or someone being kinky, but surely not the thought that was dancing around her head. It just wasn’t possible. She just had to know it wasn’t what she thought it was and then she could go. Reaching a divide or marble tiles, she crouched low and peeked her head around the corner, eyes adjusting to the low light from the moonlight filtering in a nearby slit near the ceiling.

In time to see a girl with black hair throw her head back in a lusty moan. The girl, easily her age, was pinned to the wall by a huge wall of muscle, whose arms were locked under her ass, hoisting her against the tiles while her heels locked over his big, muscled ass. The monster of a man was buried inside her, balls hanging between his legs as he fucked her with abandon.

Yang knelt there open-mouthed for just a second, then darted back. Her heart raced, blood rushing through her skin and to her face. What had she expected to see? Light kissing. Knocking some sense into herself, she swallowed, determined to find out whether they were lovers playing games or… or something more. Staying low, she bit her lip to stay quiet and peeked around the divide again.

The girl was pinned back against the wall but obviously into it, fingers digging red marks into the broad shoulders of the man between her legs. Her heels dug into him, driving her onto him even as he thrust into her, the wet slopping of their sex echoing in the quiet shower. The water was on, but not enough to cover their noise, only to coat then in a faint sheen that caused their skin to glisten. From her position down by the floor, Yang could see up and between their legs, directly at the man’s thick cock which plunged in and out of the girl’s sopping sex.

“Hm,” the girl whimpered. “Daddy.”

“You’re too loud, Blake,” the man replied. He had black hair much like the girl, too much like the girl’s. “Bite on my shoulder if you have to.”

The girl, Blake, did just that, scrunching her eyes shut and biting down. It didn’t stop the frantic little sounds she made, but it muffled them. Atop her head, Yang noticed a pair of feline ears perked up, twitching as she was driven back into the wall. Faunus. The girl was a faunus. They _both_ were. Yang’s heart beat faster as she noticed the similarities. The hair along might have been explained away, but the hair, the faunus and the fact she called him daddy? It was too much to ignore. Father and daughter were fucking in front of her.

Oh God, it was really happening. Yang’s mouth was dry as she watched. _I should go,_ she thought. She had confirmation and that was all she wanted, so there was no point staying. And yet, she did. Yang stayed and watched as the man hefted his daughter up, finding purchase with her back on the tiles and using his muscular body to keep her there. One of his hands came up from her ass to stroke her side, then roam higher and find a tit. He rolled it in his hand, squeezing and rubbing it until the girl was mewling into his shoulder. At the same time, he lathered her neck with his lips and tongue, biting and nipping as he fucked her harder and harder.

Yang’s hand rubbed against her own belly, where a fire slowly burned. Dipping lower without taking her eyes off the couple, she found her folds already damp and slipped a finger inside. Unlike the times before trying to masturbate in front of her father and Cherish, her body was quick to respond. Biting her lip, she humped her own hand, rubbing her slit over her fingers as they worked their way inside, lost in immediate warmth and wetness.

This was wrong, so wrong, and yet it was too exhilarating to look away from. They didn’t have a care in the world for anyone else, fucking with reckless abandon in a place anyone like her could find them. Yang brought her other hand up to her mouth and bit down on her thumb, watching over her knuckles as she slipped a second and third finger inside. Even then, it wouldn’t be as thick as that man’s cock, which glistened from both the shower water and his daughter’s arousal. What would that feel like inside of her? What would her _own father’s_ feel like inside her?

Yang whimpered.

The girl’s eyes snapped open. It was dark and she’d chosen her hiding spot well. With the light coming behind the couple, there was no way anyone could see her shrouded in shadow, and yet the girl’s mouth fell open. She was looking straight at her.

“D – Dad!” the girl yelped, one hand already pointing. “Person!”

Faunus. Night vision. Shit!

Yang didn’t wait for the father to turn. He grunted and pushed into his daughter one final time – and she swore she heard him cum. Heard it in the girl gasping. Yang longed to look back but didn’t dare. Slamming into the other wall, she dragged herself out and ran, entire body burning red.

* * *

Her heart was still racing an hour later.

It was late and her dad was asleep behind her, spooning her back with his warm body flush against hers. A body that was, she’d seen herself, just as toned and impressive as the man who’d been fucking his daughter in the showers. Though the proportions may have varied, she was still the smaller of the two, nestled under his arms and buried beneath him. Just like the black-haired girl had been.

_They were just having sex,_ she thought scandalously. _Right there. Dad and daughter without a care in the world._

Yang nestled into Taiyang, the taste of his lips still tingling on hers and her body flush with desire. It was just her body. It was a physical reaction. Shifting, she felt something soft and warm push between her thighs and bit back a moan. Licking her lips, she reached down under the covers, finding her stomach and drifting lower still, past and over her pubic hair and beyond her wet pussy. There, she found something soft and warm poking between her legs and curled her fingers over it.

_Dad’s penis. It’s touching me._

Only the tip pushed through, less than an inch, not enough for her to wrap her hand around. She trailed her fingers over it anyway, tickling it without thinking and feeling it slowly grow hard between her thighs. It rose as it did, brushing up against her moist lips. Her pussy was still aching since she’d been interrupted before she could find release, and no amount of laying in the dark thinking about those two fucking in the showers helped.

Yang had seen porn before, watched it a couple of times, but the act had never seemed so erotic as it had there, with the sweat and the sounds and the running water. She bit her lip in the dark, cursing herself as she felt her pussy already growing damp. How was she supposed to sleep with that in her head?

Not at all. That much was obvious. Though if she dealt with this…

Slowly, hesitantly, she used two fingers to push her father’s cock up, rubbing it between her outer lips. Excitement and disgust rushing through her, one far more potent than the other. Yang shivered and bit her lips before she could moan.

“Dad…?” she whispered.

No response. He was fast asleep. Like she should be. There was no sleeping with her body and mind like this, but maybe more than just anger could be washed away with an orgasm. Biting her lip, she touched her fingers against her slit, pushing them between her body and his. The sudden rush of electricity up her spine was a thousand times more than any amount of fingering earlier had brought. Her knees rubbed together and she drew up some of the bedsheets between her teeth, biting down hard to stifle her moans.

In a matter of seconds, she was soaking wet, warmth running over and down her thighs as she found her clit and rubbed at it with one finger. Whenever she pushed back, it would brush against his hot penis, which kept growing harder and harder. Curiously, she let her fingers dip lower, touch his bulbous head and pull it up and into her. Not enough to penetrate, but to part her outer lips and rub against her slit. She almost choked on the bedsheets. Her body trembled and convulsed, her breasts aching as she clenched her thighs.

“Yang…?” Taiyang mumbled sleepily.

Panic set in. Yang let go of him, of herself, trying instantly to pretend she was asleep. He knew better. Shifting, the large hand on her stomach caught her wrist, caught it right between her legs. Yang flushed bright red.

“Are you angry again?” he asked tiredly.

Angry? The therapy! It was either say she was or admit she’d been pleasuring herself in his arms after voyeuristically watching a girl fuck her father. It wasn’t a difficult decision. “Ah. Um. Yeah. Not at you. I was just trying to take care of it. Like Cherish said.”

“Hm.” He sounded like he wasn’t fully awake. “Okay.” He didn’t let go of her hands. “Want my help?”

Her body shivered. She didn’t need it this time. She knew with absolute certainty that if she kept going, she’d have the best session of her life. Never before had she felt so horny, so aroused. There was no need for him to help.

No good reason.

“C – Can you? I can’t get off,” she said, lying through her teeth. Her heart was racing, her legs shaking, ready for him to call her bluff and prove her the liar, ready to have to explain – if that was even possible – why she wanted him to touch her.

When he sleepily murmured an ascent and brought his hand down and between her legs, she couldn’t have opened them quicker. He pulled her open and found her clit, already sensitive from her prior ministration. His finger was a bolt of electricity and Yang whimpered, melting into his chest with her eyes fluttering closed. His other hand slid beneath her, wrapping around to find her boobs. Cold and hard as her nipples were, she pushed one toward him, moaning when he took it in hand and sought out her nipple, tweaking it gently.

His fingers were warm and rough, more so than her own. They burned against her wet bud, rubbing faster as he felt her arousal build and build. Yang moaned and pushed her ass back into him, rubbing it against his crotch as her mind was overtaken by a thick haze, everything drowning out until only her, him and his wonderful fingers remained. Distantly, she was aware of him saying something, asking if she was okay.

“Hmhm,” she murmured, throwing an arm back and around his shoulder, begging him to keep going. The covers had already fallen back, pushed away by her knee which pointed toward the ceiling, spreading her open at ninety degrees so he could have full access to her. He took advantage of that, dipping two fingers lower and probing her entrance. “Ah~” she mewled. “Inside. I want to feel it.”

Taiyang indulged her. Still holding onto her tit, but squeezing it tight now, he curled his fingers over her mound and dipped them in. Her slick, wet folds parted easily, her legs shaking as she felt his warm digits plunge into her depths. Squealing, she dragged the bedsheets up further and tore on them with her teeth, tears of raw pleasure leaking out her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

“Hmm. Mmm. Mnhhh.” The sounds that escaped her were fevered and hot. Her hips bucked, rolling onto his hand to push him deeper still. “I’m close,” she whimpered. “Real close. Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

His breath burned her ear. He didn’t speak, but his breathing was rushed. His cock, harder than ever, was pushed up against her, probing her, and though he didn’t try one to push it in, Yang ground herself back onto it hungrily.

And then she was cumming. Crying. Shaking. The ones she’d experienced before were _nothing_ compared to it and she would have fallen out the bed entirely if not for his arms wrapped around her holding her against him. One around her chest and her breasts, the other down over her hip and between her legs, still inside her as she clamped down and squirted onto his hand.

Taiyang let her ride it out in silence. He held on, cock nestled between her thighs and up against her slit, but he didn’t say a word. Eventually, every drop of energy she had bled away. Yang fell on her side, gasping into the pillow, spent in a way she didn’t think she’d ever been before.

“There,” he said, withdrawing his fingers, slick and wet as they were. “Are you still angry?”

Anger? What anger? Oh right, that.

“Mhmmm.”

“Can you sleep now?”

“Yes.” Yang nuzzled into his arm, and into him, content to bask in the warm glow of his skin on hers. “Thanks, daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more to come. Or cum.


End file.
